Arica
Arica was Jabba's sex slave or pet and she had decided that she wanted to be his pet .oon after Leia's friends had been pushed into the Sarlacc Pit. She now enjoyed Jabba's affections and begged him to let her pleasure him a lot of the time. "Master." "Yes Arica!" "May your pet be naked pernamently?" "If that is what you wish, you may take your clothes off never to put them back on." Arica began to slowly take her bikini off, when she was naked, she pressed her naked chest to Jabba and kissed him to show her thanks. She then shoved her head into his mouth and let Jabba taste her. "I love your taste" Jabba told Arica as she pulled her head out of her master's mouth. "Your pet knows and speaking of tasting, your pet thinks that it is gone time to taste Leia. Don't you think master?" "Yes, Arica. Why don't you fetch her. I think that she would be quite willing and wanting to pleasure me." "Of course master." "And Arica!" "Yes High Exalted One!" "You may watch or stay in the harem." "Your pet will stay in the harem, to give you some privacy and no distractions." "When we are done, Leia will come and get you and both of you shall sleep with me and pleasure me for at least a month. If, of course that is fine by you." "Of course master." Which was what Jabba had expected because Arica did anything to please her master. Arica and Leia serve Jabba Leia entered the harem to get Arica and Arica noticed that Leia had a pernament collar on. "I see that The High Exalted One expects that we shall serve him together forever Leia," Arica pointed out overjoyed. "Yes! And we shall be happy!" They walked back together ready to serve their master together forever. "Leia!" "Yes master!" "I think that I should rename you to completely remove you from your old life." "And what will my new name be High Exalted One!" "Li Lan." "Your pet loves her new name master!" "I knew you would, now come pleasure me both of you but I want you to crawl to me and you shall not stand up again unless It is to pleasure me or you are dancing, also you shall eat and pick things up only with your mouths. Tomorrow I shall tell my other slaves the same." "Yes master for it will show that we are below you and are your pets," Arica and Li Lan answered together. Li Lan whisked her bikini off and crawled to Jabba, Arica, being pernamently naked just crawled to Jabba. So they pleasured their master until they were so exhausted that they could no longer go on and fell asleep. The next morning The next morning, when they had woken up, Li Lan asked "Master." "Yes Li Lan." "As Arica is naked, wouldn't look odd if your pet wasn't." "Yes." "So could your pet be pernamently naked too." "Of course my pet. Now why don't you both go to the harem and bring the other slave girls here. Remember to crawl." "Yes master." Jabba's harem now numbered more than sixty. When they got to the harem, crawling all the way, the other slaves asked "Why are you crawling?" They replied "You will see in a minute and the High Exalted One wants to see you all in his throne room. So the slaves walked and crawled back to the throne room. When they got there, Jabba ordered "Get on your knees all of you and crawl to me for you will not stand up again unless it is to pleasure me, a guest or to dance. You will also only use your mouths to pick things up and to eat." All the slaves replied in unison "Yes master," and they crawled to him like the sluts they were. "Now dance!" All if the slaves including Arica and Li Lan got up and started dancing. Jabba pulled on Arica's and Li Lan's collors to pull them onto the dias and they started dancing on it. The people in Jabba's court were mostly looking at the naked dancers on the dias but sometimes looked at the other dancers. When the dance came to an end, the slaves left leaving Jabba's pets Arica and Li Lan to pleasure their master. Jabba fondled Li Lan's breasts whilst pumping his tail in and out of Arica's sexual organs, he then changed who's breasts he was fondling and who he was pumping. Jabba's tongue came out and went inside both pet's mouths. His pets loved it. Jabba pulled on their chains bringing them onto his body. The pets orgasmed several times each. Jabba loved it, loved them pleasuring him, loved their tastes, their bodies, their willingness to provide pleasure for him and their love for him. They were his pets. "Lick me." The pets started licking him and Jabba shoved his tail into Arica's mouth, he sprayed his cum into her mouth and she swallowed it trying not to let any fall out of her mouth. He then took his tail out of her mouth and sprayed his cum all over her body. He then did the same with Li Lan. It was intense and the court couldn't take their eyes off the pair. They continued pleasuring Jabba which pleasured them for another hour, then Jabba told his pets "Pets pleasure eachother for our enjoyment. " "Yes master." The pets started pleasuring eachother and they did so for another hour. "Now pets!" "Yes master!" "It is tea time, your food is over there. Eat it then feed me my food which is also there. Remember only use your mouths." "As you wish master." The pets crawled to the other end of the dias where their food was, it consisted of five bread rolls that gave them eternal beauty and life. They picked the rolls up one by one using only their mouths and when they were finished, they moved over to Jabba's food which was live frogs. They picked up the squirming frogs in the mouths and were about to bring them to Jabba when he ordered them to eat them. They chewed the disgusting frogs and then swallowed. They picked up new frogs and crawled over to Jabba with them in their mouths. They looked up at Jabba and he told them that they could stand up to feed him. They stood up and put their mouths to Jabba's and he curled his tongue around the frogs licking his pets as he did so and pulled the frogs into his mouth. They repeated this until Jabba had eating all of the frogs. "You shall eat a piece of my food each before you feed me each time." "Yes master!" "Now pleasure me until we will sleep." "As you will master." They pleasured Jabba until it was time to sleep. Jabba's pets The pets awoke to a jerk on their chains and they sat there awaiting Jabba's first command of the day. "Pets!" "Yes master!" "Dance for us." "Of course master. Your pets are allways willing to serve you and entertain your guests." They crawled to the middle of the floor, got up and started dancing.